


Korekiyo Ruins the Knife Game

by izuruthemad



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Crack, M/M, Multi, Seesaw- Freeform, background Komahina, don't take this shit seriously, kokichi plays the knife game, nagito
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-19 23:24:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14248062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izuruthemad/pseuds/izuruthemad
Summary: Kokichi plays the knife game. It goes about as well as you'd expect.





	Korekiyo Ruins the Knife Game

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is a shitpost

koikitchy wanted t o play the knife game!! because he's super  _e d g y_

but the last time he play the knifu is lifu he gave himself a cutt because he's Gay™ 

so shushi camr over and he liccked kokomochi"s finger clean and then he bandaGe it up and he says "kokecchi don't play the knifer gamer anymore or i'll  _punish~_ u"

and crackichi says "okk sahara desert-chan i'll be a good boy~"

but he secretsly waNted to plays the KnifeBox 360© againn

so he wandwereds the ha)ls lamenting abt his favorite pastimr and all the onther studrntss s includinh shingucci can hearr

so Gimp Mask Mcgee approaches cockochi and goes "hey oumeme i have a secreter place for you to plsy the 5 finger tango just follow me" and kokorochi, always a slut for more pain, follows

and there!! Korok seed had a whole table set up for him! kick me ran over to it with glee and began playing the game so quickly he generated a shock wave with his movements and sent everything in his general radius flying. The ground cracked beneath his feet as the knife moved faster and faster until it was barely visible.

korkboard saw an opportunity. he stealth 100-ed up to where kusamochi was creating his hurricane and stood behind. he did an evil little laugh and grape panta turned around 

wa and he went "mister vorekiyo whatr are you doing" 

and corekeyoh says only this

"  _s e e s a w_ "

and he stepp on a hiden pannel carved there just for this. the tabler fLies upwards and cockitchy scream ms "FUCK YEAH KNIFU-CHAN CUTT ME HARDER!!!!1!!!1!!!!" as he cuts of f his finger by accident. it was his middle finger; how was he gonna finger his belove sahaha-chann now?? Ohhhno. he cries like a lil bitch and singuuji runs away. he is gone.

all the sudden a PoRTal opene up and KoMeMeA appears!!! He scream and he taked off his prosthetuc arm and he goes "u should have ittt trasg t like me doesn't deserve a whole armm" and because of the noise shoecheese find them

and chewychi goes "i tOLD you NoT to pLaY!!¡!!1!! TRIgGerED reeeeEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE3EE"

and komamadad sayz, "tAke my handd,,, TAKS MY FINGER TOO" 

and kokichi kinda just sits there crying, (i dunno what i'd fucking do if i lost my finger but honestly i'd cry too. i didn't want to do this to poor kokichi but a meme's a meme, they live and die by the meme and so do you honestly, don't deny that shit) 

and he screamer "SHASHUCHICHAN HALP ME" and succichi comes to himm hnd he's like "uhhhh freak keep ur  _hands_ away from my boo" and he give him a lil kissu

and hinataters comes and is liks "babe come nacb to bed" and he pulls hin away and they leave

so shuchoochoo uses his hot body to stop the bleeding and he goes "kok o kicky u disobeyed me and now u need to be punished~" 

and so kokorokchi gives him the succ and they have hott yaoi sexk the end

**Author's Note:**

> hi this was a shitpost


End file.
